The PCT application with international publication number WO2006/102678 A1 presents an invention that provides “tamper-evident” safety packages by means of RFID tags. The invention relates to containers and claims the secure recognition of a previously performed first opening of the container. Detecting and signaling specific usage conditions of an administration device for medicines is not taught.
The PCT application with international publication number WO2009/140782 A1 presents an invention that provides cartridges having a pressure-measuring device and a transmission device. The invention teaches and claims cartridges having pressure-monitoring devices for continuous administration of fluids. Detecting and signaling specific usage conditions of administration devices for medicines is not taught.
The invention from the PCT application with international publication number WO2013/160152 A1 relates to an insert for a medicine that contains a data memory device and a syringe. An integral carrier means that receives and connects this data storage device together with the antenna and the sensor is not taught or disclosed.
The invention from the PCT application with international publication number WO2015/071354 A1 relates to an administration device that provides a time parameter autonomously and can cause it to be displayed. An energy source is constantly necessary for this and is also claimed, together with the disclosed time display. A passive device and corresponding methods for detecting and signaling specific usage states of an administration device for medicines without constant energy supply is not taught.